


【民诺】河伯娶亲（全一回）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei





	【民诺】河伯娶亲（全一回）

数千年前，每每遇上旱灾亦或是水涝，民众在不得已的情况下，总会不得不摆祭坛，焚香祭祀送上祭品以告慰神灵，求取太平。  
这祭品中且不说有多少鸡鸭鱼肉牛羊和各类鲜蔬，往往在祭祀河伯的时候，更是会祭祀上貌美如花的年轻女子，以取悦河伯，从而有了“河伯娶亲”的习俗。  
会有这么一个不成文又坑害民女的习俗的原因，还是因为历代野史传记中，曾有人提及河伯乃是一位年轻俊美的男性，身上散着淡淡水香，看起来甚是风流倜傥。所以久而久之，人云亦云，就有了“风流潇洒的河伯喜好女色”这种远离了事实的谣传。而普通民众有时候为了求得想要的结果，自然不会去考证这种谣言的真伪，只会按照习俗传统，把选出来的年轻女子一并作为祭祀的贡品投进了河里。  
漳河所经之地近两年来干旱连连，农作物颗粒无收，民不聊生。不少人不得不舍弃家园离开这祖辈所选的安家之所，当然，还有不少人依旧守着祖业期盼着上天能开眼，重布恩泽。  
河川旁那崎岖山崖上，氤氲的香火让那因干旱而日益浅显的河水看着很是飘忽。祭祀台上能摆放的祭品虽是不多，可却也品种齐全。而在山崖最尽头，则是站着一个身穿鲜红色嫁衣，双手被反绑在身后的年轻少女。少女的脸上早就满是泪水，引得旁人甚是怜惜，可终究没有人愿意上前为她解绑。因为，她是这地方上被选出来供祭祀用的祭品，即将由河伯迎娶的新嫁娘。这是为了地方的一片安宁，一切终究由不得她选。  
“时辰差不多了，开始吧。”一位年长者心有不忍，不再看向站在山崖上的那名少女，转头向身后的两名年轻壮汉点了点头。  
得到示意后，两名年轻壮汉走到了少女身后，一左一右押着少女跪在了地上，而站在祭祀台后的众多民众则是跟着一并跪了下来，冲着那依旧燃着香火的祭祀台的方向，叩首祈祷着降雨。  
“吉时到！祭河伯！”年长者放开了嗓子一声吼，声音有些悠然回荡在这山崖上，似那看着很飘忽的河流一般让人抓不住边。两名年轻壮汉已然得令提起了那名依旧啼哭的少女，准备直接投入山崖下的河流中。  
“慢着！”一名白衣书生一路跑来，清亮的声音打破了那微弱的啼哭声，“你们怎会相信把活生生的人投入河里就能求来降雨？！这般愚不可及的作为简直就是草菅人命！”  
“李先生，你是外乡人，终是不懂此地的情形。这片土地之于我们，是我们的根是我们的命，若我们都无法守住这片祖业，那老朽就算去死，也是无颜面对九泉之下的列祖列宗的！”年长者拦住了白衣书生，不让他再向山崖前进一步。  
“这雨终会下的，总会有办法的！你们万万不可愚昧地断送无辜的生命啊！”白衣书生一心想要上前阻止，却硬生生被年长者拉着无法再靠近。  
“还等什么？！快快给河伯送上祭品！”年长者眼看着白衣书生不依不饶的架势，怒斥着山崖上还在发呆的两名年轻壮汉。  
年轻壮汉依言把身披嫁衣的少女扔下了山崖，红色的嫁衣在风中趔趄飘舞着落入了那滚滚河流之中。年长者看着人已落入水中后，方才放开了白衣书生，“李先生，老朽这也是无奈之举，你还是尽快入乡随俗吧……”  
白衣书生似是不曾听到年长者的劝解，一步步走向那山崖，最后在众人来不及反应的情况下，一跃跳下了山崖，没入了湍急的河流里。  
“李先生！”  
“哎……可惜了，难得李先生肯留下教孩子们识字……”  
“这李先生，怎会如此死脑筋？哎……真是……”

 

没入河流后的白衣书生并没有直接沉入河底，亦没有随波远去，而是如鱼得水一般在水里定了定位置，确定了那抹一纵即逝的红色去向后，无奈摇头，然后追着那抹红色而去。  
须臾片刻，白衣书生已然追上了那抹红色，身着红色嫁衣的少女早已溺水昏迷不醒，白衣书生一手捞着那名少女，悠然往河面上浮去，刚及岸边，便把人给扔上了浅滩，自己也翩然走上岸来。上了岸的白衣书生竟然身上滴水未沾，一如山崖上的翩翩模样。看了眼那少女昏迷的模样，白衣书生脸上冷了几分。  
“真是愚民，什么都往我这河里扔。吃的也就算了，活人扔下来，这若是死了岂不是在我的修为上徒增污点？”  
挥了一下衣袖，原先昏迷躺着的少女渐渐转醒，白衣书生也不靠近，而是在一旁负手而立。  
“李……李先生？”少女看着眼前那一脸冷冷清清，生人勿近神情的白衣书生，突然心生怯情。  
“今日救了你，你已经无法回去了。不然他们还是会再把你扔进这河里。所以，最好的出路，便是离开这里，从此隐姓埋名。这道理，你可懂？”  
“民女……明白。”  
“此处已远离村落了，接下来的路看你自己的造化，该怎么走就怎么走了。”白衣书生转身离去，徒留一抹白色背影在少女的最后记忆中。

距离山崖不远处的一个小山洞里，有个隐秘的转角被施了法术。  
白衣书生转过转角后，轻抚石壁的一处，瞬间面前的石壁上就出现了一个容一人通过的入口，而入口上方一晃而过闪现了三个字——【河伯府】。  
白衣书生通过石壁后，熟门熟路地走到石桌旁，点起了烛台，昏暗的石洞内因四处光滑的石壁折射光线，片刻间就光亮了不少。石洞内不是很大，简简单单地搁置了一个竹架子，上面搁着一些锅碗瓢盆，另一处不远处的角落里则安置着一张较为宽敞的石床，上面整齐地叠放着被褥以及瓷枕。白衣书生在石桌旁坐下后，自顾自斟了茶水兀自喝着，脑子里却是千思万绪，想着要如何是好。  
自己方升仙不足半年，才上任就被扔到了这正闹旱灾的地界。听闻上任河伯办事不利，搞得此处风水大不如前，民间风气也愈发腐朽，后不得已便撤了其职，空位数月。天庭为了惩戒此地不良风气，便调走了为此地布水的龙王，欲以旱灾警醒民心。  
这都已经旱灾了两年有余了，周围长居久安的民众为了祭祀祷告已经不知道往河里扔过多少祭祀品了。搞得河床底部堆着数不清的动物尸首以及死者残骸，整个河川的气息中满是污浊晦气。李帝努自认自己不是好管闲事的神仙，各司其职，做好本分工作那也就够了。可是自他初到此地后经过一番往来巡视，他不得不亲自动手来清理这些被扔进河里的祭祀品。这般污浊，别说尽好本分工作了，就连最普通的日常修行都没法进行了，如若不管，恐怕上任不足三月，自己就得挨贬被打去那苦磨千年才修来的修为。如此算来，实在不划算。  
所以初来的那两个多月里，李帝努可是费心费力清理着河床内的污浊之物。这边才清理完，那边愚民又想着法子往河里扔新祭品了，算来算去都是不降雨给闹的。不能继续这般白费功夫了，李帝努思忖着便起身更衣，今日无论如何得前去天庭一趟，向天帝好好说说各种利弊。就算自己不是那天庭里当差的神仙，可也不能这样无意义浪费各种心力做无用功的。

 

这边方才腾云驾雾到了南天门，由天兵前去通报，李帝努闲的无事便靠在南天门的石墩旁休息着。  
“帝努兄，数日不见，别来无恙啊？”  
听到此言，李帝努浑身一怔，僵直着身子半天不敢回头看那打招呼的人。  
“怎么？自升仙后便不曾见你同期赴会了，难不成是忘了本王吗？”打招呼的人见李帝努没有动作，也不恼，自顾自绕到了李帝努的面前。  
一身玄色朝服的罗渽民面上似笑非笑地看着脸都僵了地李帝努，静待他向自己行礼。  
“漳河河伯李帝努，在此拜会北海龙王。”李帝努着实不愿见到眼前之人，但碍于官大一级压死人，他还是屈身行了礼。  
“干吗如此拘束，快些起来。”罗渽民笑着伸手把行礼之人扶了起来，可是扶着的手却不见有松开的意思，“听闻在帝努兄的亲手治理之下，漳河之地污浊气息已去了不少，这真是可喜可贺之事啊。不知此刻帝努兄前来天庭面见天帝又为了何事呢？”  
“龙王言重了，下官只是尽了应尽的职责罢了。只是万事均有根本，这数月来下官所作所为只是治了标，并非治本。这次前来面圣便是欲与天帝探讨出治根本的方法的。”  
“哦？那甚好，本王同你一同前去，有什么一起探讨一下出个主意也是不错的。”罗渽民似乎很是赞同自己提的这个意，也不征求李帝努的意愿，直接拉了他便往天帝府邸去了。  
原本只想偷偷见过天帝，商议完事情后就能回去的李帝努，眼见这个拉着自己不放手的大麻烦也要一起，便心中满是懊恼，出门前怎么就忘了翻翻黄历占上一卦呢？好不容易升仙后想着可以远离这个粘人的龙王，才请愿做了河神到了漳河一带，想着这已经离得够远了，平日上朝赴会只要错开，也就见不到了，可谁偏知这一次竟然还是让他缠上了，不知道这一次该如何才能如愿脱身，少遭些罪了。

行至天帝府邸，也不待天兵通报，罗渽民便拖拉着万分不情愿的李帝努往里走。  
天帝本在院子里的桃花树下看书，被突然闯入的两位仙官扰了兴致，却也不恼。招来小竹椅在一旁搁置好，便邀了两位一同坐下商议。  
“帝努初升仙官，此次前来定是有事商议。但说无妨，现在乃是在本帝君的府邸内，无需拘束朝内的规矩。来，常常这新酿的桃花酿，真是有口福了啊。”天帝兀自斟了酒递给李帝努后，也斟了一杯递给罗渽民，仿佛一切一如往常那般。  
李帝努是从未见过天帝如此随和的样子，之前唯一一次面圣还是在自己被派遣上任的时候，那会儿也只有跪在堂内，至多只见天帝靴子而已。喝了一口桃花酿后，嘴里满是桃花的香气，张嘴便散出的桃花香让人心醉神怡，李帝努此刻的心思却也更定了几分，便娓娓道来数月来发生的事情，以及自己的见解。  
听李帝努说完，天帝托腮沉思许久，还时不时皱眉点头，后把玩着手里的酒杯，一饮而尽。  
“帝君，本王尚有一事，与此戚戚相关，不知可否……”罗渽民一直都只是但笑不语地听李帝努说着那些缘由，此刻李帝努说完了，他终于开口说话了。  
“龙王你有事就说吧，兴许你说的还能给这漳河治理一事找到个解决方法。”  
“是这样的，先前听闻民间谣传‘河伯本是一翩然美公子，喜女色，故而河伯娶亲乃为取悦其的最佳途径。’对比帝努兄来说，前半句自然不假，只是这后面的话么……自然不是真的，全是以讹传讹的假象罢了。帝努兄本是从本王府里修仙后方列入仙班的，其为人如何本王甚是知根知底，故而欲治根本，并不只是安排布雨这般简单，更需要的是拔除这般谣言。这对帝努兄，亦或是之后接任的河伯，都是有利而无害的。”  
“所以，龙王你的建议是……”  
“本王愿请辞前往漳河，帮助帝努兄布雨治理那一带的民风，以除恶习。”罗渽民言辞灼灼，满是忠恳的言语让天帝听了直点头，而一旁的李帝努早就听得呆若木鸡，恨不得自己立马晕过去什么都不知道。  
“既然龙王有此意，那是最好不过的了。想来龙王与河伯的交往甚深，情谊不浅，也算是比较了解彼此的，那此次漳河一带，便多多有劳龙王操心了。来来来，再多喝一杯桃花酿。”天帝似是解决了一桩大事一般，心情甚好，忍不住又多斟了两杯。  
罗渽民眼中满是笑意地喝着桃花酿，眼瞧着李帝努那脸上满是各种委屈表情，甚是欢喜。  
帝努兄，本王，可不是说放手就放手的人，你……还是认了吧！

 

从天庭告辞后，罗渽民便一路跟着李帝努到了他的河伯府。李帝努本想劝诫几句说不急于今日，晚些时候再造访也是来得及的。可罗渽民一副痛心疾首的模样表示选日不如撞日，早些去了解一下情况，也好过到时候情况复杂化了难收拾的好。  
方进河伯府里，李帝努才点了灯，便被罗渽民一把从身后抱了个满怀，还不等李帝努惊呼，两人早已滚到了那宽大的石床上。就这上位的姿势，罗渽民很是满意身下的李帝努脸上满是羞恼的红晕，手指轻轻抚过，一如数月前的触感和记忆瞬间迸发。  
“龙王，请自重。”李帝努推了几下，推不开身上压着的人，便开始伸手到处摸索，想要找个器物先行砸晕了他也好。这种时候，什么官大官小他早就不在乎了，他只是想要逃开眼下的尴尬境遇。  
“帝努，你真狠得下心，说走就走，也不给本王一个解释的机会。”低头亲吻着身下唇红齿白的美人儿唇角，罗渽民空着的手自然探到了那还在摸索事物的不安分的手，死死抓住了。  
“有什么好解释的？现在我再怎么说也是位列仙班，虽官不如你，可身份却也不同于当日龙王府上的贴身小侍了，还请龙王别得寸进尺了。”转头躲闪着那挠心挠肺的亲吻，李帝努急的眼泪在眼眶里直打转。  
“帝努，当日是本王不对，不该如此不知节制做了这么多次，害得你元气大伤昏迷了一天一夜。可你也得知晓，每每遇到你，本王便很难再把持住分寸了。事后本王不也输了不少元气给你，方才助你破了修为的瓶颈，直接升仙了么……”  
“无耻之徒，说得倒好听。那岂不是我还得谢谢你助我一臂之力可以远离你？！”李帝努脸红到耳根了，甚是恼怒，瞪着极近之处的罗渽民，也不畏惧。  
“无论你去到哪里，本王总会想办法找到你的。你终究是属于本王的，所以……放弃吧……”  
“放……开……”  
最后的言语争辩，消逝与唇齿相依的喃咛中，徒留一室春色带着两位仙官共赴云雨。

 

事毕，躺在石床上的李帝努背对着罗渽民不肯看他，散了一枕的青丝与罗渽民的长发纠缠在一起散不开，亦互相牵扯不休。罗渽民自知理亏也不强求，只是自顾自搂着不着一丝一缕的李帝努，没什么规律地轻轻拍抚着。  
“帝努，要气要恼，你尽管对着本王来，本王绝不还口亦不还手，只是你别躲着本王，也别这般冷冷清清的……”  
见怀里的人不为所动，罗渽民轻叹一声，继续自顾自地说着。  
“当日你的修为到了最后的关卡，若是不破怕是无法升仙的。可是你又找不到什么诀窍，只是自顾自闷头一人修为，若不想法子暂时散去，怕你最后只会入了魔道。”怀里人听到这里，缩了缩身子，算是告知自己还在听着。  
“这种时候，本王若是和你直言，怕你是听不进去的。所以无奈之下，本王只能变着法子让你累得无力反抗了，方能散去这多余的修为，重新输给你的元气之后才能一举突破你的关卡，助你升仙。”  
“可龙王你这法子……委实不是君子所为。”怀里人的白皙皮肤染了淡淡的红晕，似是害羞了。这让罗渽民略有些释然。  
“虽然不是君子的作为，可却也是有用的法子。好了，别气了，来，让本王好好看看你。一别数月，见不着你的时候，本王睡都睡不好，头疼的时候也没人能给本王好好宽慰了。”把怀抱着的别扭人儿转过身来面对面看着，罗渽民才算是宽慰了，“果然瘦了，河伯这官职不好当吧？听闻你日日来回穿梭于河川内清理河道排除污浊之气，很是辛苦，让本王都找不到理由前来寻你。还好你还知道前去天庭找天帝理论，不然怕是本王也只能图着急了。”  
“河川之地本是浅滩，着实不适合龙王在此屈居。”李帝努垂眸不肯直视罗渽民，“我本是想着找天帝道明缘由后，代请雨神司命的令牌，暂司布雨一职，待过些时日有了合适的布雨之人，再归还布雨的令牌。谁想……”抬眼对上那深情缱倦的双眸，李帝努的脸上绯红，“龙王本有浩瀚汪洋可守，着实不应为了我而屈居在此处……”  
话尚未说完，便是深情一吻堵住了李帝努嘴边所有的说辞。一如往日里的深情不变，李帝努承受着这温柔逐渐沉沦，手不自觉环上了罗渽民的腰，拉近了距离。一吻作罢，头轻靠在罗渽民的怀里，喘着气平服紊乱的呼吸。罗渽民更是一遍遍来回轻抚着李帝努的后背，引的怀里人一阵阵瑟缩。  
“入水为蛟，出水为龙，本王甘愿只做这困于浅滩河川内的蛟龙了。为求能与君日日相对，足矣，足矣。”  
李帝努闭目浅笑，如此小小心愿，何不满足于他？罢了，躲得久了，自己的心，何尝不是空落落地似是少了些什么，踏不着边际么……

数日后，漳河沿岸地区，或多或少有了雨水的恩泽，民声雀跃，甚是让人欢喜。  
随着雨水的来临，亦有一传言在民间散开。初始，民众半信半疑，之后，随着之前被投入河中祭祀的少女回到村中，这传言才逐渐被证实，到了为人深信不疑的地步。  
【漳河河伯娶有一亲，乃天上专布雨露的龙王。此龙王妒心甚重。如若继续张罗河伯娶亲的祭祀活动，恐此地会旱灾至荒芜之地。】

 

千年后  
繁华大都市里，车来车往。  
幽静小巷子口，一老者正给围坐在身边的孩童讲着千奇百怪的上古神祗的传说。  
“话说这河伯娶亲的故事啊，那可说来话长了。每每遇到地方旱灾或是水涝的时候，老百姓就会摆出祭坛送上好看的女孩子去给河伯做老婆。啊？你问河伯长得什么样？当然是奇丑无比，小孩子看了都要吓哭的狰狞相貌……”  
李帝努刚刚下了班，路过此处恰巧听到了这些话，忍不住莞尔一笑。这么多年过去了，这民间传说真是越传越离谱，自己长得很丑吗？明明还算五官端正，看得过去么。摸了摸自己的脸，李帝努很是满意地自我认可了一番，不曾停留，继续往家走去。  
回到租住的公寓后，放下公文包，脱了鞋袜，松了领带，李帝努整个人就成大字型躺在了沙发上，看着雪白的天花板发呆。  
门口传来敲门声，拉回了李帝努放空的思绪。  
“来了来了，别敲了。”一边应和着一边光脚跑到了门口开了门，映入李帝努视线的，是门口那帅气十足的高挑身影，“你怎么……”  
“帝努兄，天帝有旨，此处布雨一职交由本王负责。所以，接下来的合作，还有劳你多多担待了。”罗渽民完全不管不顾李帝努的惊讶，自顾自走了进来，瞅到李帝努光着的脚，皱了皱眉，拦腰把李帝努扛到了肩上。  
“龙……龙王！你放我下来！你干什么？！你有好好的府邸不住，干吗来我家？！”  
“别乱动，天还早，如果帝努你现在就想与本王共赴云雨，本王是不介意的。只是，忙了一天你不饿吗？先吃点晚饭如何？还有，光着脚你是有多不怕冷，等会儿别把脚丫子往本王怀里塞，本王可不是你的暖炉。”  
“罗渽民！你闹够了没！放开我！放我下来！”  
“不放，这辈子都别指望本王放开了。”  
“现在的社会不同以前了，你别耍无赖！”  
“就无赖了，那又如何？当初可是你放出的话，说河伯娶亲娶了一个善妒的龙王，本王就是善妒，本王就是你敢娶得的，所以，一辈子绑一起了，你休想逃了。”  
……  
故事到这里，也就告一段落了。  
笼中龙，终是翱翔于天际的飞龙自愿囚于水牢之中。  
你情我愿的事情，何尝不是一件乐事呢？

-完-


End file.
